Many people play lotteries. Often lottery players who buy lottery tickets use the “quick pick” method, where the lottery machine generates each lottery entry independently and randomly. When a player buys multiple lottery tickets for the same draw using the “quick pick” method they are often disappointed to discover that they are circling only a few winning numbers across all of their entries. The reason for this is because the “quick pick” method generates each lottery selection independently, and unless a player buys a large number of lottery tickets, the distribution of numbers across a player's selections is uneven.
What is needed is a method that more evenly distributes the occurrences of each number across all of a player's lottery selections and yet still provides the convenience of the “quick pick” method. The player may not win more in the lottery, but at least they will enjoy the satisfaction of circling more winning numbers across all of their lottery selections.
Lottery players that actually choose their own numbers often eliminate the winning numbers from the previous lottery drawing in the belief that if the winning numbers just came up they cannot possibly be drawn again so soon. Lottery players also like to have numbers in their lottery selections that are associated with dates that are important to them, such as birthdays and anniversaries.
Also what is needed is the ability for lottery players to designate a set of numbers that can be excluded from their lottery selections. And further, lottery players need to be able to select a date that influences their lottery selections.